Alchemie
Alchimisten mischen Kräuter und schaffen so Tränke mit einer ganzen Reihe von Wirkungen. Ein Alchimist kann Heil-, Unsichtbarkeits-, Elementarwiderstands-, oder Manatränke herstellen, spezielle Öle zum Benetzen von Waffen, und vieles mehr. Beschreibung Alchimie ist für alle Charakterklassen nützlich. Nahkämpfer können mit Alchimie Verstärkungs- und Heiltränke herstellen, Spruchzauberer Manatränke und verwandte Verstärkerzauber. Alchimie ist ein sehr spaßiges Handwerk mit dem man Tränke für sich selbst, für seine Freunde und Gruppenmitglieder oder auch bloß zum Verkauf herstellen kann. Alchimisten, die Tränke einfach verteilen, sind jedermanns bester Freund. http://wow-europe.com Rezepte Spezialisierungen Man kann nur eine Spezialisierung in der Alchimie erlernen. Wenn man sich spezialisieren möchte, muss man sich an jemanden wenden, der sich auf ein engeres Studiengebiet konzentriert. Meister der Elixiere * Ausbilder: Lorokeem im Unteren Viertel in Shattrath Wenn man sich auf die Herstellung von Elixieren spezialisieren möchte, empfiehlt es sich, den Arakkoa namens Lorokeem um Hilfe zu bitten. Sein Wissen über Elixiere sucht seinesgleichen, und doch verschwendet er sein Können darauf, ein Elixier des ewigen Lebens zu brauen. Meister der Tränke * Ausbilder: Lauranna Thar'well in der Zuflucht des Cenarius in den Zangarmarschen. Die Pflanzen verfügen über Eigenschaften, mit deren Hilfe Alchimisten über Tränke andere stärken und verjüngen können. Laurannas Wissen über die Pflanzen in der Scherbenwelt ermöglicht ihr, Alchimisten beizubringen, wie sie das Beste aus ihnen herausholen können. Meister der Transmutation * Ausbilder: Zarevhi in der Sturmsäule im Nethersturm Jeder Alchimist kann erklären, dass Materie formbar ist und jede Substanz in eine andere verwandelt werden kann. Jedoch wird dabei nichts wirklich erschaffen oder zerstört. Ein wahrer Meister der Transmutation kann lernen, diese Grenzen zu überwinden. Als angehender Transmutierer ist man mit der Urmacht vertraut, der Verbindung der Materialien aller Urkräfte. Wenn man sich in der Kunst der Transmutation spezialisieren möchte, empfiehlt es sich, den Astralen namens Zarehvi um Hilfe zu bitten. Er wird Interessierten beibringen, wie man mit Hilfe der alchimistischen Transmutation Materie aus dem Nichts erschaffen kann. Änderungen der Erweiterungen Wrath of the Lichking Durch die "Alchemistische Forschung Nordends" können Alchimisten ab einer Fertigkeit von 400 mit Kräutern aus Nordend experimentieren, um ein neues Alchemierezept zu entdecken. Diese Fertigkeit kann nur einmal alle 3 Tage verwendet werden. So können insgesamt 13 weitere Elixier- u. Trank-Rezepte erlernt werden. Siehe: Alchemistische Forschung Nordends: Rezepte Transmutieren: Kardinalsrubin Linzy Schwarzbolz, die Großmeisterin der Alchemie in Dalaran, kann Alchimisten mit einer Fertigkeit von 450 die Transmutationen eines Kardinalsrubins beibringen. Dieser gilt als feinster Edelsteins in ganz Nordend und funkelt wie eine Kristallrose in der Sonne, wenn man die Ausrichtung der Facetten richtig hinzubekommt. Doch ehe Linzy jemanden die Herstellung eines solchen Steins beibringt, will sie eine erfolgreiche Probe seines Könnens in Form von fünf selbst-transmutatierten epischen Edelsteinen. Für die Transmutation akzeptable Edelsteine sind Ametrine, Augen von Zul, Schreckenssteine, Königsbernsteine und Fürstenzirkone. Quest 70: Kardinalsrubin Cataclysm Das "Rezept: Phiole der Sande" können Archäologen mit einer Fertigkeit von 525 in Uldum ausgraben. Für die Herstellung der Phiole benötigt man eine Alchemiefertigkeit von ebenfalls 525. Die Phiole verwandelt Spieler in einen Sandsteindrachen und ist beim Anlegen gebunden. Buffe.de: WoW: Cataclysm: Phiole der Sande für jedermann Mists of Pandaria Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria verändert sich das Erlernen des Weges des Alchemisten grundlegend. Wenn Spieler diesen Beruf neu erlernen, sind beim Ausbilder nur zwei Rezepte verfügbar. Von da an ist der Weg zu meisterhafter Beherrschung gepflastert mit der Freude am Entdecken. Durch das Verbessern eurer Fertigkeiten könnt ihr neue Rezepte erlernen. Fertigkeit und Forschung sind eng miteinander verknüpft und ihr werdet manche Rezepte erst dann entdecken können, wenn ihr die entsprechende Fertigkeitsstufe erreicht habt. Beispielsweise sind neue Transmutationen erst erlernbar, sobald ihr sie ab Fertigkeit 550 entdecken könnt. Aber es wäre nicht Pandaria ohne den wertvollen Goldlotus. Die Nachfrage nach dieser Pflanze ist sehr hoch, da sie nur sehr selten vorkommt und in so manchen Pandarenrezepten verwendet wird, von Edelsteinen über Fläschchen bis hin zu Tränken des Schätzefindens. Darüber hinaus kann ein neuer Hurtigkeitstrank den Benutzer für kurze Zeit in einen Jinyu-Auftragsmörder verwandeln. Alchemisten sind in der Lage, anderen Berufen unter die Arme zu greifen, indem sie Lebendigen Stahl, ein für die Herstellung von epischen Gegenständen wichtiges Material, transmutieren. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Berufe: Die Kunst des Entdeckens Alchemistenstein Den Alchemistenstein könnt ihr nun draußen in der Welt als zufälligen Questgegenstand finden (es ist ein Stein), der verbessert werden kann. Im Jadewald erbeuten Alchemisten bei den Kreaturen einen "Seltsamen runden Stein". Dieser wunderschöne Stein verfügt eindeutig über magisches Potenzial... zumindest für jemanden, der Erfahrung in Alchemie hat. Mit den richtigen, in Pandaria heimischen Kräutern könnte dieser Stein für einen Alchemisten äußerst nützlich werden. Tränkt man ihn mit drei Goldlotus, so erhält man einen "Meditativen Alchemistenstein". Warlords of Draenor Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor können Spieler in ihrer Garnison ein Alchemielabor errichten, unabhängig davon, ob sie den Beruf der Alchemie gelernt haben oder nicht. Alchemisten erlernen dort verschiedene Rezepte Draenors. Zudem können Spieler durch Arbeitsaufträge besondere alchemistische Zutaten produzieren lassen, wie z.B. den Alchemistischen Katalysator, der wiederum für die Herstellung von z.B. Draenischen Fläschchen benötigt wird. Zum Starten eines Arbeitsauftrages im Alchemielabor benötigen sie 20x Frostgras. Für den täglichen Kräuternachschub sorgt der Garnisons-eigene Kräutergarten, in dem täglich frische zufällige Pflanzen Draenors sprießen. Diese Pflanzen können auch von Spielern geerntet werden, die Kräuterkunde nicht als Beruf erlernt haben. * Patch 6.1.: Alchemisten können jetzt Wildblut und verschiedene magische Elemente transmutieren. Alchemisten können jetzt ein Alchemieschmuckstück herstellen, das aufgewertet werden kann. WoW: Legion In der Erweiterung WoW: Legion gibt es keine klassischen Berufslehrer mehr für Rezepte auf den Verheerten Inseln. Die Rezepte bekommen Spieler stattdessen über Quests oder von speziellen NPCs in der Welt. Hat man seine Rezepte erlernt, dann besitzen diese drei unterschiedliche Ränge, was mit Sternen symbolisiert wird. Je mehr Sterne ein Rezept hat, desto besser wird das hergestellte Produkt sein. Für Alchemisten gibt es viele neue Tränke, welche ebenfalls drei verschiedene Ränge besitzen können. Mit dem WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 können Mana- und Verjüngungstränke von Spezialisierungen verwendet werden, die eine andere primäre Ressource als Mana nutzen. Für die Rezepte Trank des Alten Krieges, Trank der tödlichen Anmut, Leywirbeltrank und Unbeugsamer Trank wurde die Anzahl der benötigten Kräuter um 50 % verringert. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft 7.2: Das Grabmal des Sargeras – Patchnotes (Vom 29.03.2017) WoW: Battle for Azeroth Ab dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1 können Alchemisten einen neuen, mächtigen Gegenstand für Anhänger (s. Championausrüstung (BfA)) erlernen und herstellen, der den Malus für Trupps auf Verstohlenheitsmissionen umgeht: die Phiole der Vertuschung. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache - Patchnotes (12.12.2018) Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Beruf Kategorie:Alchemielehrer Kategorie:Alchemie